RainbowShy
by FutureShock
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's lives change forever after Fluttershy's reveals her secret to Rainbow Dash. (Don't worry this wont turn out to be pattycakes i promise)!
1. Secrets

Hello everyone FutureShock here(new name), and i will be uploading a 3 part story on My Little Pony FIM. Yes, i am a brony i recently got into the show and i love it! This story will be about Rainbow Dash (from her point of view) and… well you will just have to read it to find out. Viewer discretion advised.

Chapter 1: Secrets!

Hi everyone Rainbow Dash here and i have quite the interesting story for you. I didn't quite see my life heading in this direction, but i am happy that it did and you will see why as my story unfolds. It all happened 3 years ago on a nice summer day, i had just finished clearing the clouds like i always do and as i was heading home i was stopped by my friend Fluttershy.

"Umm hi Rainbow Dash… h-how are you to-toady?" it seemed as if Fluttershy had something something on her mind, like something was wrong with her.

"I'm fine… is there something wrong Fluttershy?" i could just tell something was up, now Fluttershy was naturally well… shy, but she seemed sad.

"Well… c-can you meet me by the park in an hour there's something i want to t-tell you?" Fluttershy was acting a little strange but i knew i couldn't say no to Fluttershy.

"Sure Fluttershy i'll be there!" Even though i said i would meet up with AJ (Apple Jack in case you couldn't put it together. I was getting ready to leave when Fluttershy grabbed my wing.

"Please come alone… you know, if it isn't too much trouble?" Why did she want me to come alone, and why did she sound so serious it wasn't like her. I gave her a nod and flew up to my house and waited out the hour there to avoid running into anypony. Just like that an hour had passed and i flew down to the pond and Fluttershy was there waiting for me. There was also a picnic set up just for two… it seemed a little odd since she wanted to talk one on one but i was not about to question Fluttershy.

"Oh good you made it!" She seemed really happy to see me, which was nice considering an hour ago she seemed sad.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" I noticed Fluttershy clapping her hooves as i said that.

"Would you like a sandwich?" Fluttershy lifted up a plate full of sandwiches but i was more interested in what she wanted to tell me.

"No I'm fine, so what did you want to tell me?" Fluttershy set down the sandwiches and let out a big sigh, whatever she wanted to tell me must have been important.

"Well… I um… oh this is hard." I couldn't help but notice how nervous Fluttershy was so i put my hand on her shoulder hoping that would put her at ease.

"Fluttershy, whatever you have to tell me you can tell me."

"Ok… Rainbow Dash i… you know how um s-some mares like stallions?" Now she was starting to confuse me but i was intent on hearing my friend out!

"Yea…"

"Well i uh… don't." Now it started to make a little bit more sense the more i thought about it but i was still confused why she chose to tell me.

"So does this mean you like…"

"Mares… um yes i do." it looked like Fluttershy was about to cry and she actually started to. My best friend just told me that she liked mares and was crying, it's not like i haven't seen her cry before but it never impacted me like it did now. When i woke up today i never saw things playing out like this, but i'm getting off topic back to Fluttershy.

"It's ok Fluttershy it's not that big of a deal." I pulled her in close and gave her a big hug… hey don't judge me i'm being here for my best friend since we were in flight school together!

"Thank you Rainbow Dash… i told you because i knew you would understand." What did she mean by that? I didn't spend too much time thinking about it though because my priority was being here for Fluttershy!

"You're welcome, and besides lots of pony's are that way." i wiped some of the tears from her cheek not knowing she was about to drop a bomb… so to speak.

"Like you?" I was speechless my jaw felt like it hit the ground, how did she know i was that way and is this why she told me?

"Well… yea i am, but how did you know?"

"I noticed that um… sometimes you stare at other mares, and you don't really like hanging out with stallions so i put two and two together." Fluttershy had just blown my mind not only did she come out to me but she told me my own secret! Wow what a day huh, i'll bet none of you had any crazy days like this one but i'm getting off topic again.

"So… i guess now we both are filly foolers huh? I was actually glad to know that i wasn't alone, now you would think this conversation would end here but what Fluttershy told me next it... well, you will find out!

"Yea… b-but there was something else i wanted to tell you Rainbow Dash, if you want to hear it?" I nodded and gave her a little smile, i mean after what she just told me this next thing couldn't be that bad right…?

"Well… we have been friends for a long time and you have always been there for me when i needed you." I couldn't possibly have imagined what Fluttershy was going to say next. She put her hoof on mine and looked me straight in the eyes, i had no choice but to look back into hers.

"Rainbow Dash… i uh, um…" Her eyes were watering and she began to cry again i was about to wipe the tears from her face but she pushed my hoof aside.

"You know you can tell me anything Fluttershy, you just have to trust me." I gave her a real big smile and what happened next was a big surprise.

"I LOVE YOU!" i wasn't sure how to react and there was a brief moment of silence, but that was broken when Fluttershy leaned in and kissed me. It went on for a few moments before she stopped and began to worry that she made a mistake.

"Oh im so sorry… i shouldn't have done that, i should have asked you and…" I stopped her and reassured her by giving a kiss right back. Sure at first it caught me off guard but it felt soooo good, Fluttershy's lips were very soft and gentle.

"Fluttershy i think i love you too!" Fluttershy's face lit up and she gave me a big hug! I felt so safe and secure in her arms.

"Really Rainbow Dash, do you mean it?"

"Yes i do! you're so kind and caring and we have been friends for a very long time!" I had never imagined that i would fall in love with Fluttershy but i guess i never realized how special she really was. Hey my best friend told me she loved me and i said it back i'm allowed to be emotional, if you tell anypony ill hunt you down.

"You are always there for me when i need you, and i can always count on you for support in whatever i do!" We kissed once again but we had been here so long it started to get dark.

"What do you say we go up to my cloud house and have some fun?"

"YEA… i mean if you want to?" I gave her a small smirk and nodded in agreement. So we packed up the picnic and flew up to my cloud house and as for what happened next… well you will have to stay tuned to find out! Rainbow Dash signing out!

Hey guys FutureShock here so this is part one hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave reviews but please be constructive and not be mean. This is only my second FanFic and is totally different from my first, and part two will be up soon…(hopefully) Have a nice day and thanks for reading!


	2. Quality Time

Hey guys FutureShock here with part two, so as we last left off Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy admited their feelings for each other and are now ready to take it to the next level. I realize that the first part wasnt needing an m rating but as we go on it will get intense. Just read it and you will see. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Rainbow Dash here again and... wow! The day i just had was AWESOME! I always liked Fluttershy a little more than my other friends, we have been friends for a very long time and we have been through so much together and now we have the rest of our lives to spend together. I'm getting ahead of myself, so i'll start from where we last left off.

"Oh Rainbow Dash i'm so excited that we are doing this!" Fluttershy said as we arrived at my cloud house. It was the perfect place for us since none of our friends could find us or get to us, plus it would be nice and quite.

"Me too Fluttershy! if i was to do this with anypony i'm really glad its you." That comment made Fluttershy blush and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I lead her to my bedroom and sat her down on my bed.

"You ready Fluttershy?" I grabbed her hoof and brushed her soft pink hair, my god was she pretty, her blue/green eyes and yellowish colored mane and that beautiful pink hair. I'm rambling again so i'll just stop here and get to the good stuff!

"Yes i am ready, so where do we start?" We were both new to this but i had a pretty good idea of where to begin.

"Right here." I leaned in and began kissing her and slowly layed her down onto my bed. Now on top of her i started kissing down her body, and the sounds of her moaing in pleasure made it way more... awesome!

"Oh Rainbow Dash that feels s-so good." It gave me a sense of satisfaciton knowing i was pleasing Fluttershy. I moved down to her "Special spot" i think you know what i'm talking about.

"It's about to get even better!" I couldn't help myself i just had to dive right in, i felt like a pig in a troth but i didn't care! I started slow at first with a few long licks but as i heard Fluttershy's moans of pleassure i sped up.

"Oh Rai-Rainbow Dash it... feels s-so good! Please don't st-stop!" I could tell Fluttershy was having a great time because she didn't even ask me if i wanted to keep going she was begging for me to continue. Maybe i'll be able to help Fluttershy get out of her shell, but i'm getting off topic again back to the show!

"Rainbow... i'm going to... i can't hold it!" Just like that Fluttershy sprayed me with her juices, it was my first sample of cum and it tasted awesome especially because it was Fluttershy's.

"Did you like that Fluttershy?"

"Yes it was amazing! Can i do you now?" I gave her a little chuckle and a smirk, it caused her to blush.

"I mean i-if you wan't to?" That was one thing i loved about Fluttershy, her shyness and politeness.

"Go right ahead Fluttershy!" I gave her the go ahead and without any hesitation she dove right in. She first took her hoof and massaged my vagina, which i'm a little ashamed of myself for not doing it to her. Fluttershy moved her hoof in circular motions but after a while she forced it into my pussy, i was surprised that her hoof was able to fit in but i didn't mind at all.

"You like that Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh god yes! Please never stop!" I didn't want this night to end but i was unable to control my self after she used her toung. After a few moments of this i blew my load all over her face, she licked it off as best she could and made the sound pony's make when they eat something sweet.

"I hate to say it but i think it's time for bed." Fluttershy gave me a nod and snuggle up next to me in my bed. There was no place else i wanted to be then in Fluttershy's arms, she laid her head on my neck and i gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Rainbow Dash!"

"I love you too Fluttershy!" I knew this day couldn't last forever but i also knew that tomorrow was another day. The next morning i was surprised to find out Fluttershy had woken up first and brought me some breakfast in bed.

"Morning Sleepy head." Fluttershy had brought me apple flavored pastries all the way from sweet apple acres. Not only was she a great lover but also a great marefriend!

"Ahh you didn't have to go all the way to sweet apple acres to get my breakfast."

"I know, but i wanted to do something special for you." I gave her a kiss and started eating my breakfast, which was delicious by the way.

"So what do you want to do today dashie?" Normally i would be apposed to people calling me dashie but for Fluttershy i would gladly make an exception!

"How about a cloud picnic, that way we can have privacy from our friends, and it will be just the two of uf!" Fluttershy clapped her hooves together and gave me a huge smile, i loved it when she smiled."

"Oh that sounds wonderful, i'll go get my picnic basket and meet you back here ok?" I smiled at her and then gave a kiss goodbye, and like that she flew as fast as she could to her house.

"Goodbye Fluttershy!" She probably didn't hear me say goodbye but i think the kiss was enough. It was about 20 minutes before Fluttershy came back, so luckily i wasn't waiting for too long.

"Are you ready Fluttershy?"

"Lead on Rainbow Dash!" I gave her a kiss and took off to find the perfect cloud, something high up but not too high to cover the view of ponyville. We flew around for a couple minutes until we found a suitable cloud to have our picnic on.

"Oh Rainbow Dash this is the perfect cloud! You can see all of ponyville from here!" I looked over the side and while we could see a lot of ponyville we couldn't see all of it.

"Yea and it's so peaceful up here i don't think we will have to worry about anyone bothering us. Fluttershy gave me a hug and began setting up the picnic, now that i think about it i wasn't sure how the picnic stuff stayed on the cloud... but i have seen enough cartoons to know what will happen if i question it.

"Would you like a sandwich dashie, its got cheese on it?" I chuckled a little bit because i wasn't going to say no to Fluttershy.

"I would love a sandwich!" I took a big bite out of her sandwich and and it tasted sooo delicious, and with every single bite i had to let Fluttershy know how good her sandwich was!

"This is the best sandwich i have ever eaten Fluttershy!" She blushed and i gave her a kiss on the cheek... but i made sure there was no sandwich in my mouth first!

"Oh... i don't know about the best sandwich, but i'm glad you like it."

"I love it... but not as much as i love you Fluttershy!" Now she really started to blush , which didn't really help her eat her sandwich faster.

"I love you too Dashie, and now that i think about it these sandwiches are go..." I stopped her sentence by giving her a kiss on the lips. We kissd passionately for about 2 minutes before i moved my lips to her pussy and began kissing that.

"Oh... are you sure we should be doing this here Dahie?" I rolled my eyes at this and giggled a bit.

"Well do you want me to stop...?"

"NO! I Mean... you can continue if you want to." I took that as a yes and continued to kiss her vagina ever so lightly. Fluttershy seemed to enjoy this because i could feel the heat coming from her vagina.

"Rainbow Dash This feels..."

"Awesome?" I took a break from kissing and helped her describe the sensation, i knew she was capable of answering the question her self but i just felt like it thats all.

"Yea! I don't ever want this to end!" Unfortunatley it did have to end so i sped up the process and began to lick her pussy really fast. In a few short moments Fluttershy came all over me, and i loved it when she did that.

"Wow... i'm feeling worn out, i think i need to take a nap." I packed up the picnic supplies and got an idea in my head.

"You could nap here on the clouds, i do it all the time it's great!"

"That does sound good, but do you think you could nap here with me?" I smiled at Fluttershy and brushed her mane.

"I would love too!" We laid our heads down on the soft cloud and snuggled up close to each other.

"I love you Fluttershy!"

"I love you too Rainbow Dash!" With that we fell asleep in each others arms and when we woke up i knew that Fluttershy and i would have more fun together. Cya next time!

I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter two, i know i enjoyed writing it! Chapter three should hopefully becoming out soon, i have the basic premise for the rest of the story. Be sure to review if you want to but please be constructive and kind!

FutureShock :)


	3. Time Apart

Hey guys FutureShock here with chapter 3 and in the last part made love on both a bed and a cloud. In this chapter we will see what happens when they spend some time apart (dun dun dun!) how will they handle the situation? Read it and see for yourself, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Time Apart

Fluttershy and i were napping on that cloud for hours, it was pretty relaxing... wait it was very relaxing! I sleep on clouds all the time but this was the first time i slept on it with somepony else, and it was even better that the pony was Fluttershy! I awoke from that relaxing nap to find that Fluttershy had left.

"How long was i out for?" I thought to myself while looking around to see if she moved to another cloud. I realized after a while that Fluttershy wasn't on any of the clouds, i was glad that none of my friends were around to see me acting stupid. I did however see AppleJack walking through town carrying a cart full of apple brown betties and decided to ask her.

"Well howdy there Rainbow Dash, i haven't seen you in a while." It had been a couple days since i saw AppleJack and it would be nice to catch up but i was in a hurry.

"Hey AJ, how's it going?"

"Good. I was just on my way to deliver these here betties to Pinkie Pie, what's up with you?" I wasn't going to tell her about me and Fluttershy but i was going to ask her where she is.

"Not much... say you haven't seen Fluttershy around have you?" I hoped AJ didn't suspect anything because i wouldn't want to tell anyone yet!

"Yea, she said there was something important coming up and she needed to go home and prepare for it." I wasn't sure what Fluttershy had to do because she didn't tell me about it... i'm sure she just forgot about it.

"Thanks AJ, well i guess i better get going." I was preparing to leave when AppleJack stopped me, why couldnt she just let me leave?

"Fluttershy also told me to tell you to meet her at her house." Well that didn't sound suspicious.

"I was gonna look for ya after i dropped this stuff off at sugarcube corner."

"Is there something going on between you and Fluttershy?" AJ was giving me the stink eye and i was starting to feel nervous. I didn't want to lie but at the same time I don't think Fluttershy would want me to tell anyone without discussing it with her first.

"No... i'm sure Fluttershy just wants me to help her prepare for whatever she's got going on." I honestly didn't think that would work and i guess it didn't help that i was darting my eyes left and right.

"Well... if anypony was going to help her it would be you i guess." I let out a sigh and wiped some of the sweat off my forehead.

"Listen i better get going, but we should have lunch some time?"

"That sounds mighty fine, i'll cya 'round sugarcube." I waved goodbye to AJ and flew towards Fluttershy's cottage as fast as i could. While flying there i thought to my self "Sugarcube... was Applejack coming on to me?" then i realized she calls everypony that. Where did she come up with that nickname, ah well it wasn't important mainly because i arrived at Fluttershy's.

"Hey Fluttershy!" I shouted as i saw her leaving her cottage with a suitcase in her han... er hoof.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash. I see you ran into AppleJack?" Something seemed to be bothering Fluttershy and i wasn't sure what. Could i have done something wrong, all sorts of thoughts were running around in my head.

"Yea... is something wrong Fluttershy?"

"Oh no, i'm fine... why do you ask?" I thought it was pretty obvious but i wasn't going to argue with the pony i love.

"Well... you look sad and you have a suitcase!" I pointed to the suitcase and Fluttershy looked at it and back to me, she then gave me a surprised look.

"Oh... i almost forgot! I wanted you to come to my house to tell you i'm leaving." My jaw literally droped to the floor! I couldn't believe it, why was Fluttershy leaving?

"Leaving..." My eyes started to tear up, (hey the pony i love just told me she was leaving... how would you react?)

"Yes i'm afraid i'll be leaving for two weeks." I was just about to cry when i heard Fluttershy say two weeks. I would have been more angry at the fact that she didn't mention the two weeks part earlier... but i couldn't stay mad at Fluttershy.

"W-where are you going?"

"I'm heading to Baltimare to visit their animal habitats and nature reserves." I let out a huge sigh and gave Fluttershy a huge hug!

"Phew! For a second i thought you were leaving forever... TWO WEEKS!" Fluttershy gave me a nod.

"Yes, i'm afraid i'll be gone for two weeks... it will take some time to see all the plants and animals, i'm sorry."

"Can i go with you?" As much as i hate to say it i gave Fluttershy a puppydog face... well, i didn't want her to leave!

"Well... i was hoping you could look after my cottage while i was gone."

"Can't you get somepony else to do it?" It sounded like a good plan in my head but i think Fluttershy put it in perspective.

"I thought about it but what would i tell them? 'I need you to look after my cottage because Rainbow Dash and i are going on a trip to Baltimare together." She could have lied and told them i was busy but then i would have to lie to and stick to my story and... i guess it was just easier this way.

"I guess you're right... but i'll be lonely while you're gone." Fluttershy made an aw sound and gave me a kiss.

"I'll miss you too, but don't worry it's only for two weeks." Two weeks can be a long time to spend alone, i could always you know... "clop" but for two weeks straight i don't think so.

"I better get going the train leaves in twenty minutes."

"I can fly down with you?" Fluttershy nodded and we flew down to the train station, we arrived a couple minutes early. After waiting for a few minutes the train arrived and everypony started boarding it.

"All aboard for Baltimare!" The conducter shouted, unfourtunatley there were other ponies around so we couldn't kiss goodbye. So instead we hugged it would appear harmless to any pony around.

"Well... goodbye Fluttershy, have a fun trip." I actually did start to cry which was extremely embarissing but i couldn't control it. Fluttershy wiped the tears from my eyes and gave me another hug.

"I'll be back in two weeks, goodbye Rainbow Dash." I watched her board the train, and also watched it leave. To avoid embarresment i flew away from the train station but crashed into Twilights treehouse... i wasn't looking where i was going, i was pretty distracted.

"Ow fuck!" I probably shouted that out too loud because Twilight ran outside to see who crashed into her tree.

"Rainbow Dash are you ok?" By the way i was rubbing my head i was obviously in pain, and it didn't help that Fluttershy just left on her trip.

"Well i crashed into a tree at high speeds and i'm rubbing my head, the fuck do you think?" Ok... that was pretty mean of me to say but i was in physical and emotional pain right now and i wasn't thinking clearly.

"Is something wrong Rainbow Dash?"

"Sorry i swore at you Twilight, i just have a lot on my mind right now." Twilight didn't seem to be angry with me, i should be lucky she's so forgiving.

"Do you want to talk about it?" It would be good to vent a little bit, but i have to remember not to tell Twilight about me and Fluttershy.

"Yea sure... but could we talk about it over lunch i'm starving."

"Sure, let's go down to the HayBurger." I nodded my head and just like that we were off, i was surprised i was able to fly after nearly giving myself brain damage back there. We arrived at the HayBurger and noticed it was pretty empty which made it ideal for talking.

"Hello welcome to the HayBurger can i take your order?" A waiter asked us while pouring each of us a glass of water.

"I think we will each have a hay burger and some fries." Twilight must be psycic because thats what i was going to order.

"Your food will be ready shortly." The waiter grabbed the menus from us and went to the kitchen.

"So... what's up Rainbow Dash you seem upset." Twilight had no idea...

"I'm fine, it's just that Fluttershy went to Baltimare and will be gone for two weeks." I was being serious but Twilight let out a giggle.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" I was in a fragile state right now and i really did miss Fluttershy, but if i punched Twilight it would have made things a lot worse.

"Yea, i'm just going to miss her while she's gone."

"Aw that's sweet but it's only for two weeks, it's not like shes leaving forever." I would be devistated if that happened, but at that point i would have to move to Baltimare to be with her.

"Why are you going to miss her so much anyway." I was starting to get nervous, i had to think of a lie but it would have to be good. Twilight was smart and if i wasn't careful she would see right through my lie.

"Well... Fluttershy and i have been hanging out a lot recently and i have been enjoying the time we spent together." Was it really going to work, i thought for sure Twilight would know it was a lie.

"Wow, you two really have become good friends." We were more than friends but i certainly wasn't ready to tell any pony that. Our waiter came back with our burgers and we both started "chowing down".

"Actually Fluttershy and i have been friends ever since we were little fillies." I began to tell Twilight all about mine and Fluttershy's experiences in clouds dale and flight school. I would tell the whole story but i don't think you guys have the time to read all of that, plus i'm sure you all know it already.

"Wow i had no idea you and Fluttershy have been friends for so long!"

"Yea we've been through a lot together." Twilight had no idea how close me and Fluttershy really were, but she will find out evenrually.

"Well i'm sorry you're missing her so much, if there's anything i can do..." I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head, and it's not like i was going to take advantage of her generosity.

"I should be fine, and our talk helped a little bit."

"You know, when Fluttershy gets back you should do something to show her how much you missed her." That was a great idea but i would need help coming up with something. Twilight and i finished our food and left the restaurant and i walked her back to her tree.

"Thanks for walking with me back home Rainbow Dash."

"Hey, it's the least i could do after our great talk." I also wanted her to help me think of what to do for Fluttershy.

"So did you figure out what to do for Fluttershy yet?"

"No... i was kind of hoping you could help me think of it?"

"I'm sorry but i have a lot of studying to do, maybe you can ask some pony else to help you." That wasn't the answer i was looking for but she was right, i could ask one of my other friends to help me think.

"It's ok i can always ask Rarity or AppleJack for help." I waved goodbye to Twilight and headed back up to my cloud house to go to bed since it was getting late. I Guess Twilight was doing some more late night studying again, she does have a great work ethic. I got to my bed and before actually sleeping i did a little "clopping"... lots of ponies do it, and it's a great way to tire yourself out for bed. The next morning i woke up and got to work clearing the clouds, and when they were all gone the sun shined and lit up the day.

"This morning is certainly lovely." I looked down and saw none other than Rarity walking through town.

"Hmm perhaps i should have brought a sun hat."

"Hey Rarity!" Rarity got startled by my yelling , it looked like she was going to fly into the sky.

"Oh it's you Rainbow Dash, you know you can't sneek up on me like that." I chuckled but helped her get up.

"Sorry about that Rarity, so what are you up to?"

"Oh, i was just out for a stroll, and may i say you did a fabulous job clearing the clouds away."

"Thanks. Hey do you have some time to talk?"

"Of course darling... just let me go back to my boutique and grab a sun hat." I went with her back to the boutique and of course Rarity came out with a huge sun hat.

"Shall we?" We went for a walk around town and i told her my perdicament, well the stuff about what to get Fluttershy not our relationship.

"After all that i can see why you would have a hard time thinking."

"So any ideas?" Rarity put her hoof on her chin and thought for a moment, i guess it was more like a few moments.

"IDE-EA!" Rarity exclaimed as she threw her hoof up in excitement, her hoof hit me in the face and knocked me over.

"Oh sorry dear, i guess i can get carried away sometimes." That was an understatement to say the least.

"So what is it?"

"You get her the most fabulous dress, no pony can say no to a dress!" I slapped my forehead because Fluttershy was the type of pony who could say no to a dress.

"Thanks for the idea but Fluttershy isnt as into dresses as you are, sorry."

"Oh its quite alright, i'm sure you will think of something. Good luck dear!" Rarity headed back to her boutique and now i was left to think by myself. All of a sudden Pinkie Pie came flying in from nowhere and tackled me to the ground.

"Hey Dashie fancy meeting you here!"

"In the middle of the road?"

"Yea!" Pinkie Pie never ceased to amaze me or be weird. That's why we loved Pinkie Pie, her randomness was really funny.

"So whats up?"

"I'm trying to think of something to give Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie started bouncing in place with a huge smile on her face.

"Oooohh i've got the perfect idea!"

"What is it?" Pinkie Pie just kept on bouncing i always wondered how long she could bounce for, but thats a topic for another day.

"Desserts!" I gave her a very confused look.

"Um... desserts?"

"Everypony loves desserts!" Well it made more sense than dresses, and it wasn't a bad idea.

"That is true, so what did you have in mind?"

"CUPACKES! Who could say no to those?"

"I was thinking something bigger, you know like a cake or something." That was actually a very good idea, and Fluttershy did enjoy cake.

"I guess a cake could work too... 'soon Rainbow Dash'"

"What?"

"Nothing... but a cake is still as delicious as cupcakes, stop by sugarcube corner anytime to get a cake." Pinkie Pie bounced away and with that i had my plan but i would have to wait until the day she got back to pick up the cake. But i need a nap so the story will have to wait for a bit to here more of it.

Hey guys i hoped you enjoyed chapter 3. A few things, one i have read cupcakes and you don't have to worry about this heading in that direction. i put that joke in their for comedy purposes but it won't end up being that story. Be sure to read chapters 1 and 2 and my other fanfic and have a nice day.

FutureShock


	4. The Big Anouncement

Alright guys Chapter 4 is here and something shocking is going to happen this chapter. As we last left off Rainbow Dash got the idea of what to get Fluttershy for her return. There's going to be some fast forwarding in this chapter but it will be for the purpose of the story. Just read and you will find out, Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Big Anouncement

13 days later...

Today was the day that Fluttershy would be returning from her trip to Baltimare and i was so excited! Taking Pinkie Pie's advice i went to sugarcube corner to go pick out a cake.

"Oh hello Rainbow Dash what brings you here?" Standing at the front was mrs. Cake, i should count my self lucky Pinkie Pie wasn't maning the register

"Hey mrs. Cake, i'm looking for a cake for Fluttershy."

"Oh is she returning from Baltimare today?" Well obviously if i was buying the cake, but i was too excited to say rude comments to .

"Yea and Pinkie Pie suggested i buy her a cake to show her how much i missed her." made an awwww noise and i blushed a little bit.

I'll grab a cake from the back, just wait here." As she went to the back i couldn't help but wonder if Pinkie Pie was here, since i wanted to be alone with Fluttershy when she got back. Pinkie Pie would definatly want to throw a welcome back party for Fluttershy, but i would want it to be tomorrow or something.

"How's this?" It was a small chocalte cake with vanilla frosting and with pink roses surrounding the outside.

"It's awesome, Fluttershy will love it!" Now i was getting really excited, for tonight i would have both Fluttershy and cake!

"I can write something on it if you want?" That wasn't a bad idea but it would have to be something other than i love... unless i wrote it.

"Um... would it be alright if i wrote it myself?" I was expecting to get a puzzeled look from but instead she gave me a smile.

"Why of course, i'm just going to check something in the back come get me when you're done writing." I wonder if she suspects anything... nah there is no way she could know about me and Fluttershy being together. Suddenly i knew exactly what to put on the cake...

_Fluttershy i missed you so much and i love you so much!_

I closed the lid on the cake box and called in mrs. Cake.

"So are you all set?"

"Yes, so how much is it?"

"10 bits please." That wasn't bad for a cake, especially one of this size. I handed her the bits and was about to leave but there was something i forgot to mention to .

"Oh just one more thing Pinkie Pie isn't here is she?"

"No she's out... why?"

"Well i think Fluttershy was hoping to unwind tonight and not have to deal with a Pinkie party, if you catch my drift?" gave me a wink, a nod and a smirk.

"Don't worry, i won't tell her."

"Thanks mrs. Cake, maybe i'll bring Fluttershy down here sometime to tell you about her trip."

"That sounds good, well see you later Rainbow Dash." I waved goodbye to mrs. Cake, put the cake in my... you know saddle bag thing, and i flew to the trainstation to greet Fluttershy. It was a few minutes before her train arrived, and i couldn't wait for it to get here. As the train came to a stop i waited patiently for Fluttershy to get off, but i wasn't so patient when she actually got off.

"FLUTTERSHY!" I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug i could, i nearly popped her like a balloon!

"Hi Rainbow Dash it's g-good to see you... but could you let go of m-me please?" Perhaps i was squeezing her a bit too hard but it was because i missed her so much!

"How was your trip?"

"Oh it was just wonderful, i saw so many plants and animals!" Fluttershy was really happy, so she must have had a great time on her trip... that or she was happy to see me, i was cool with either.

"How was your time here, my animals weren't to much trouble were they?"

"They were angels... just like you." Fluttershy blushed and since it had been 2 weeks since i've seen her it turned me on!

"Speaking of your animals, we should go back to your house... i got a surprise for you!" Fluttershy clapped her hooves in excitement and we both took off and headed to her cottage.

"Oh Rainbow Dash you did such a good job taking care of my cottage." She gave me a kiss, and that was really turning me on!

"Anything for you babe."

"So... did you miss me while i was gone?" She had no idea how lonely i was, but a forehead slap didn't seem like a good idea.

"MISS YOU?! I didn't know how long i was going to last while you were gone!" She seemed happy to hear that.

"Luckily i had a good talk with Twilight, and that helped me get through it." Luckily Fluttershy didn't misinterperate that as something sexually.

"Well i'm glad to hear that. I was pretty lonely too, i mean the plants and animals were fine but i prefer your company!" Did Fluttershy just say she likes me better than animals?! I took that as a good sign that i was doing something right.

"So Fluttershy, i got you something." Her eyes lit up and she was starting to get excited, i really hope she will like it.

"Oh... no i feel bad i didn't get you anything." I gave her a kiss to reassure her that i didn't need anything from her.

"You being here is the greatest gift i could ever recieve." Ok, that was kind of cheezy but whatever.

"I got you this cake, it's chocolate."

"Oh Dashie, i love it." Fluttershy then read the message i wrote on it and she began to cry. I'm pretty sure those were tears of joy/happiness.

"Did you write this yourself?"

"Yes i did, gave me the cake and let me write something on it." We both gave each other a really big hug and another kiss.

"It was Twilights idea to get you something to show you how much i missed you, and Pinkie Pies idea to get you a cake." Well technically it was my idea to get the cake since cupcakes probably wouldn't have had the same impact as a cake.

"I love you Rainbow Dash!"

"I love you too Fluttershy!" After we exchanged those i love yous we went to Fluttershy's bed and began to make love and it was really magical especially becuase it had been a while. I'm not going to go into details since you know how this will go down and besides i need to get to the good stuff!

**5 Months Later!**

These past five months have been the happiest of both mine and Fluttershy's lives. In case you were wondering we have been able to keep it a secret from the our friends. It wasn't as difficult as you might think but we both were wondering how long we could keep it up. Fluttershy and i were hanging out in my cloud house and i could tell something was bothering her.

"Rainbow Dash we need to talk!"

"What is it Fluttershy?" I think i knew what she wanted to talk to me about... when we should tell our friends about us.

"Well we have been dating for five months, and we are really happy s-so don't you think we should tell everypony about us?" Ha i called it! I kept my excitement to myself because this was a serious discussion.

I have been thinking about that too, but i wasn't sure when would be the right time."

"I think it would be easier to tell everypony all at once." Fluttershy made a great point it would be better to tell everypony at the same time.

"But how are we going to get everypony in the same place at the same time?"

"RAINBOW DASH! Hey Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy and i recognized that voice, it was Pinkie Pie... but why was she so happy? I flew down to meet her and told Fluttershy to stay in my house to avoid suspiscion.

"Hey Pinkie Pie what's up?"

"I've got super duper special news!" I couldn't tell by the way she was bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright, what's the news."

"So you know how Rarity made all those dresses to sell in Canterlot?" That was a few weeks ago... i was wondering what happened with that.

"Yea..."

"Well her dresses are going to be sold in one of the most fabulous stores in Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie nearly shouted my head off but i was too excited to care.

"Wow, that's awesome! Rarity must be so excited!"

"Yes she is, and i'm throwing her the mother of all parties tonight! Everypony is going to be there, so you should come too!" This party might have been just the event i was looking for!

"Count me in, and i'll be sure to invite Fluttershy as well."

"That's a great idea and i'll go invite all our other friends too, the party will be at 7:00 at Rarity's so don't be late!" With that, Pinkie Pie bounced away to send out more invitations. I flew back up and told Fluttershy about the party, she was excited for Rarity and couldn't wait to celebrate!

"Oh this party will be exciting, and i'm sure Rarity will enjoy it!"

"You know Fluttershy this party may be the perfect opportunity to tell everypony about us." Fluttershy's face went blank i'm guessing it hadn't crossed her mind.

"Oh... are you sure we should tell them at Rarity's party?"

"What do you mean?" It seemed like a good idea to me, so what was the problem?

"I mean, it's Rarity's big night what if our news ruins it?" I wasn't quite sure how our news would ruin the party but Fluttershy may have had a point. Still... if we wanted to tell everypony a party like this would be perfect.

"Come on Fluttershy, this could be our only chance."

"Well... i guess you're right. Ok lets do it!" Tonight was a big night for us and Rarity, and i wasn't exactly sure how everypony would take the news but it needed to be said. It was 7:00 and Fluttershy and i arrived at Rarity's and we were greeted by Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, thanks for coming!"

"Are you kidding we wouldn't miss a Pinkie party!" Pinkie Pie led us inside and practically everypony in ponyville was here. Pinkie Pie got up on stage and i guess she was the emcee for this party.

"Hey everypony how are we doing tonight!" Everypony started cheering and shouting, i could tell this was going to be some night.

"Before we get started i would like to introduce the pony of honor, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie made a drum roll with her hooves and out came Rarity from behind the curtain.

"I would just like to thank all of you for coming here tonight!"

"Now you may be thinking this party is to celebrate me, and while that is true it's also for all of you! Without your support i would be nothing, so i would like all of you to have a great time!" Rarity's Boutique was coming alive, and both Fluttershy and i realized that it was now or never.

"Now if nopony else has anything to say we can start the par..."

"We have something to say!" Everypony turned around and looked at us as Fluttershy and i flew to the stage.

"There's something Fluttershy and i have to tell all of you, we have kept it a secret for a long time." The whole room was silent and nopony could have expected us to drop a bomb.

"Fluttershy and i... are a couple!" Everypony gasped even our friends couldn't help but be shocked by that.

"So does that mean you two are dating?" Twilight asked us... well i'm pretty sure it was obvious at this point.

"Yes we are, we have been going out for five months." I didn't expect Fluttershy to say anything i thought she would be too afraid. There was a few moments of silence before everypony started cheering! Not quite the reaction i expected but i guess they approve, our friends got up on stage and congratulated us!

"Well i think that's might fine, and the more i think about it you two do make a cute couple!" AppleJack gave me a pat on the shoulder, eh i'll take it.

"So that's why you missed Fluttershy so much when she was gone."

"Well i had to play it cool at the time but, that was the reason." All of our friends let out an aww, atleast they accepted us being a couple.

"How did this happen anyway?"

"Well, i came out to Rainbow Dash and i made my move, and the next thing you know we are dating!"

"Alright now we can finally get this party underway!" I grabbed the mic from Pinkie Pie because i had one more thing to say!

"There is something else i wanted to say."

"Fluttershy, the time we spent together has been the happiest time of my life! You're the mare i want to spend the rest of my life with!" I got down on one knee and pulled out a ring... well it was more of a bracelet since ponys don't have fingers.

"Will you marry me?" Fluttershy literally began to cry, but they were tears of joy.

"Oh Rainbow Dash yes! I would love to marry you!" Now i was starting to cry, well there goes my coolness rating oh well! Fluttershy gave me a big hug and a kiss, we were soon going to be married and neither one of us could believe it!

"Oooooo this is sooooo exciting!" Pinkie Pie gave both of us an even bigger hug, she nearly crushed us to death.

"Pinkie Pie... could you let us go?" It took her a bit to register what i had said but she did let us go and left us gasping for air.

"Well i never thought i'd see the day when Rainbow Dash would cry." AJ chuckled a bit because this was the first time anypony saw me cry.

"Being with Fluttershy softened me up i guess."

"So when's the wedding?" Pinkie Pie asked us while bouncing up and down, she always did that when she was happy.

"Umm... i'm not sure, i was going to wait for Fluttershy to give me an answer before i plan anything."

"Darling you simply must let us plan it for you! I can design the dresses and they will both be dazziling!"

"Yea and i can cater the wedding with all sorts of apple treats!"

"And i can throw the party for the reception!" Now this was going to be a great wedding, not only was i marrying Fluttershy but all our friends wanted to throw it!

"I can do some research and put the whole thing together." I started to laugh not at the idea but because Twilight was such an egghead.

"Well Fluttershy and i really apperciate the help, we couldn't have asked for better friends!" We all group hugged and the party finally got started and afterwards Fluttershy and i went home full of excitement about our wedding! Well this seems like a good place to stop the story but don't worry next time you will hear about the wedding! Cya Later.

Hey guys i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for the wedding, and i hope you will enjoy that chapter as much as this one! I had planned for two more chapters but i think i might combine them into one, but don't worry there will be plenty more stories from me.

FutureShock


	5. The WeddingAftermath

Hey guys FutureShock here and this will be the final chapter! I know it's sad but don't worry i have a bunch of more stories planned so stay tuned for those. What kind of stories are next? There will be more MLP and some DBZ, Ed Edd n Eddy, Nintendo and more. Well enjoy the story!

Chapter Five: The Wedding/Aftermath

The wedding was in three days and Fluttershy and i couldn't wait, we were both so excited! Our friends have been such a big help too, Rairty had made us both such beautiful dresses. I have not seen Fluttershy's yet but mine is obviously a rainbow colored dress, similar to the one i wore to the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Rarity this dress looks amazing!"

"Darling it's your wedding, you're supposed to look fabulous!" Fluttershy and i made the right decision by letting our friends help us with the wedding. We knew that our friends would make sure this wedding was the best it could be.

"So Rainbow Dash are you nervous?" What kind of question was that, i was getting married to Fluttershy it was a dream come true!

"Not at all, but i do appreciate your help." Rarity gave me a smile and a pat on the back.

"Of course darling, why wouldn't we help our friends." She's right i would help Rarity with her wedding. Well now that i have my dress it was time to go check on how AppleJack was coming along with the food. I made my way to Sweet Apple Acres and met up with AJ, she was finishing up bucking the apple trees.

"Hey AJ, i just came to see how things were going over here."

"There goin' fine, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith are making the food now." I guess everypony wanted to pitch in and help us with the wedding.

"Awesome! Thanks a lot for your help, it means a lot to Fluttershy and i."

"Aw shucks, you two would do the same for me or anypony else." Fluttershy had checked in with Pinkie Pie and Twilight so i didn't have to. After 3 days of waiting it was time for the wedding, our big day finally came and i couldn't be more excited. I was putting on my dress when twilight approached me.

"Wow Rainbow Dash you look beautiful!" That comment made me blush a little bit.

"Thanks Twilight, Rarity sure can make a dress huh?" Twilight and i both laughed and she told me that it was time for the wedding to start.

"Are you ready Rainbow Dash?" I gave Twilight a nod and she escorted me down the aisle and i noticed everypony in ponyville had shown up for the wedding. As i stood there waiting my eyes lit up when i saw Fluttershy walking down the aisle. She wore a lovely green and pink dress and was being walked down by Rarity.

"We are gathered here today to join Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in holy matrimony, i believe you two have written vows." Fluttershy and i took each others hooves and looked eachother in the eyes.

"Fluttershy, no matter what happens in life whether it is good or bad i know that you are the pony i want to experience it with. I know that our love will last forever even after we both are gone, i love you Fluttershy and i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Rainbow Dash you have helped me come out of my shell and be more assertive, and i can't thank you enough for that. We have been through a lot together and i want to continue experiencing it with you!" Twilight handed me the ring and i placed it on Fluttershy's han... arm i guess.

"I now pronounce you mare and mare you may now kiss the bride." Fluttershy and i kissed and with that we were married and we couldn't be happier. It was now time for the after party and everypony was having a good time, and when Fluttershy and i danced it felt like i was dancing with an angel. After the party Fluttershy and i went back to my house and... well i'm sure you know how the rest of the night went down.

**Two and a half years later**

It's been two and a half years since our wedding and it has been the best years of my life. Fluttershy moved into my cloud house and even though her animal friends couldn't join us we found a way to look after them. Fluttershy started an animal hospital and found some other ponys in town to help her run it, she thought that would be a good compromise.

"Good luck with the wonderbolt practice Rainbow Dash." Yes, you heard correctly i am a wonderbolt! Last year i was given another chance to try out for the wonderbolts and with Fluttershy's encouragement i became a wonderbolt! I couldn't believe that it happened both Fluttershy and i were very excited, and the best part was that she got to come to my practices. She also got to see me preform at... you know where ever we preform, and she got to watch.

There is also something else, we adopted a son! He is a blue pegasus about 5years old, we named him cloud... i know what you're thinking "real original" we chose it because it was unique. The cutie mark crusaders even let him join their club, and both Fluttershy and i were happy knowing he had made some friends. The best part about having a child is teaching him to fly and helping him get his cutie mark. Our fiends even opted to babysit him when Fluttershy and i were unavailable.

Well that's basicly our story i hope you enjoyed reading it. You're probably thinking "do any of the other 'mane 6' get together?" well that's a story for another day but for now this is Rainbow Dash signing off!

Hey guys FutureShock here and i really hoped you enjoyed this story. Sorry this last chapter was so short i was getting writers block for some reason and i think i just needed to finish this story. Don't worry i have more stories planned including, fluttershy being sent to the dbz universe and teaming up with teen gohan. A story about 3 guys whose names start with E, and a rairty applejack lesbian story (which will be more problamatic and filled with more sadness) and those are a few examples. Stay tuned for more exciting stories but for now i have some meatloaf to eat! See ya later.


End file.
